Talk:CSI Wiki
Favicon Hey fellas. I created and uploaded a new favicon for the wiki to replace the generic yellow "w". Now it's the CSI logo instead. If you can't see it yet, try clearing your browser cache and/or private data (depending which browser you use. Then you should be able to see it once you refresh or restart your browser. I won't be doing much editing here as I'm busy with the Criminal Minds wiki. I'll be keeping an eye out for vandalism, as this wiki seems to attract vandals more than any other wiki I've ever seen. I don't know which is worse: vandals or dummies who make totally unnecessary edits...deleting unused lines in an infobox, fixing code because it doesn't look right on the edit page (even though it's correct and looks okay in the article), or adding and deleting spaces....*sigh* -Sec_1971 13:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, can anyone involved with this wiki post a link to the CSI section on Fan History? Or is anyone possibly interested in helping improving the CSI article on Fan History? Thanks! --PurplePopple 19:24, 19 March 2008 (UTC) No, sorry. GB 02:55, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I'll Help I've created templates for Miami character bios and actor bios. I've also categorized all of the Miami characters into their own category, and created a deceased category for all shows. -sec_1971 02:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I copied the Main Character templates (tweaked em a bit), and now we also have Minor Character templates for all three shows. I've also been fleshing out the character pages themselves. Someone else will have to do the Episode pages. I'm no good at those. There are also a few more categories: Gangs and Types of Evidence, and a few new articles. Also, thanks for the help Wendy and Jeiara for their help.-Sec_1971 22:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The Big 100 100 Articles! I did a bunch of NY episode articles yesterday to reach the goal. So, we're there now. Let's get some more editors. -Sec_1971 14:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Menu Alright, who broke the menu widget? -Sec_1971 03:53, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, it was my browser. Stupid third-party crap. -Sec_1971 20:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) We Kick Ass We went from 38 articles to over 250 in the space of just a little over a month. That's cool as hell. -Sec_1971 21:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sidebar I've put some quick links to the templates on the sidebar so you can easily get to them when creating pages. You're welcome :) -Sec_1971 15:10, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Actor Template I fixed the actor template if anyone wants to use it. Even if we finish the episode pages, I don't think we'll reach 600 articles any time soon. So, I would encourage some actor pages (at least some simple ones). Also, when the episodes are all finished, the sidebar will have to be changed to reflect the three show categories, as the titles of those categories changes according to the number of pages in said category (category#1, for example, will change to the category on the wiki that has the most pages). Was that confusing? I got confused saying it. In order to avoid this, I can change the sidebar to jump to the episode list pages, instead of having the episode categories there. That was a bit confusing, too. -Sec_1971 17:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Rebooting the CSI wiki There has been some history on this wiki, and in some cases it's gotten quite personal. Several users were banned in the process, and as a result edits have ground to a halt. I'd like to move past that, and reboot this wiki. Our goal here is to increase the editorship, and to dramatically increase the number of articles (as well as their quality!). The CSI wiki covers three of the top shows in television! We should have one of the most thriving wikis on the web. :-) Towards that end, I'd like to propose three specific goals: * To increase our editorship to 5 active editors. * To roughly double the article count to 750 articles by the end of this year. * To create a page for every episode and main character on all three shows. Towards those end, I have unbanned the two editors who were previously blocked, and ask that you guys consider joining us as editors as we move towards these goals. If things get personal, then I ask that the involved parties come to me and to see if we can't resolve things with some sort of compromise. If a compromise isn't possible, we can always go to the Wikia Community Team and ask for their input on how to resolve the situation. Hopefully the combination will create a conflict resolution system that allows us to resolve issues quickly and fairly. I would love nothing more than to jumpstart this wiki, and make it one of the best on the web! Also, if anyone contributes significantly to the wiki over the next month - we will strongly consider promoting them to admin on the wiki, to help us build this wiki to even higher heights. Thanks! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to comment - either here or on my talk page. --Kanamekun 04:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I would absolutely love having Sec back, but Kieduss is another story. It got way more than personal when he started using multiple accounts to spam the wiki. That's not the type of thing you just look over. I would like to ask that Kieduss remains blocked. GB 22:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :If any user becomes a problem, I'd like to address that when it comes up as an issue. :For now, I'd really love to focus on building up the wiki again! The wiki has really stalled in the past six months. Do you have any time to edit and/or add articles over the next few weeks? --Kanamekun 22:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I still don't think we should have Kieduss back, and I would like that addressed, but on another note: *I'll add back the articles I deleted. *We have a lot of redlinks, and a lot of them are probably useless. I won't be able to take care of them over the next few days, because I'll be somewhere where there's no internet (in other words, my Mom's house), but I could help with those when I get back. Again, I'd like this thing with Kieduss addressed soon. GB 23:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is exactly what I mean by the reboot though. I would like to stop focusing on blocking users and start focusing on building articles. If there is an issue with Kieduss and/or any other users, we will deal with it immediately. :Our priority now is adding new articles to the wiki - especially episode pages! We've fallen way behind on the latest season of each show... --Kanamekun 00:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to suggest that the "vandals" category be removed. Categorizing them just gives them what they want: Recognition. Block them, ignore them and delete their user pages. We also have to remember some people's actions may seem like vandalism, but are possibly just stupid errors and the inability to recognize wiki language--seeing it as just gibberish. We also have to remember that some people are just stupid themselves. And that is where wiki education comes in. Explain to them the importance of every single symbol on the page and what they are used for. A lot of this happens when unregistered users start deleting unused lines from an infobox, not realizing that those lines may be used in the future once the info becomes available. That happens a lot at CM. -Sec_1971 20:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I don't see an active Vandals category. Do you maybe mean the ? --Kanamekun 21:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) That too. But I specifically remember seeing a user categorized as a vandal. Must have been deleted already. -Sec_1971 02:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah I see, the Vandal template created a "Vandal" category. I deleted the Vandal template to remove the category from all the user pages at once - it hasn't disappeared yet, but maybe it's cache related. Will check back over the weekend. :In the meantime, I'll keep adding articles! --Kanamekun 08:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed the pages manually... ::I propose we discuss a way to handle vandals. On other wikis I admin, I tend to just revert vandalism unless it's pretty bad in which case I'll throw a short term ban on it. If the vandalism involves spammy links, I'll throw a much longer block on 'em. ::I tend to leave a reason on the block page when I block the user, but I prefer not to call them out - I've found that motivates spammers more than anything else. --Kanamekun 10:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) So are you saying that we just block them? I have no problem with that, just like to know what you mean. GB 22:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yah, just block them - especially if they are unregistered users. :If they are registered users, I usually issue a warning first (unless their edits involve spam or something similar). --Kanamekun 23:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) A Reboot Plan proposal! Ok, here's a proposed plan for kicking off the Reboot! :-) * First, we combine forces to complete the lists of episodes here for all three shows. * Then we create episode pages for every episode. * Finally, we make sure we have articles for all the main characters on the show! Especially the newer ones, like on CSI Miami... they've added a bunch of new characters. And of course, all along we can all edit or add whatever other pages we'd each like. What do you guys think... is that directional? --Kanamekun 20:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really forward to creating all those episode pages. How about I work on some actor pages for the main cast. That'll boost the article count. -Sec_1971 14:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, that sounds great! --Kanamekun 15:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I'll be able to do very many articles. I could maybe help tidy up pages, like the ones that were created by all of the users who dropped in before the wiki was adopted. GB 23:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, anything you could do would be helpful! --Kanamekun 23:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Edits... Could we possibly at a featured article section to the main page? We could use this to show some articles that have been made correctly by users as an example for other pages.... Just and Idea :)Romcombo~Just Cause 2 Wiki 06:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, feel free to add it! --Kanamekun 15:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :We don't really need the "Direct Link to..." box anymore. That would be a good place. Just don't mess up the format. Keep it all symmetrical. - :I'll start working on it. Any ideas for the first featured article?Romcombo 07:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :UPDATE: I added in the box title, I just need an idea for the article-Romcombo 07:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :UPDATE 2: I decided to do the first article on the Miniature Killer. Let me know if you think I should change anything on it.-Romcombo 08:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Should we change the featured article every week or do at a different time?-Romcombo 18:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Possibility of giving me the right to delete pages? I would like to be added as a Sysop so i could delete the junk pages on here and not have to ask one of the other sysops or a Wikia admin to dlete it.... Let me know what you think.... and sorry I haven't been working on the Wikia... The hardrive on my laptop was corrupted and I had to get a new oneRomcombo 00:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) CSI Roleplay Hey guys! This is LucyQuinnEvans! I made a wiki for roleplay, crimesceneinvestigationroles.wikia.com. If you guys would join, then I would totally love it! Thanks! LucyQuinnEvans|] 02:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't you say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something stupid like believe you. only place as http://csimiami.wikia.com/wiki/ is merged with CSI wiki (http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/CSI_Wiki) is it possible to do the same with http://csilasvegas.wikia.com/wiki/CSI_Las_Vegas_Wiki and http://csinewyork.wikia.com/wiki/ Mr Taz (talk) 22:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Episodes I'm trying to identify two episodes of CSI:NY - one is a case in Central Park where Stella or Mac comments on ghosts in the park just before seeing them. The other is a murder that tumbles from a balcony and Danny comments about a ghost in the premises. Does anyone recall these? Thor2000 (talk) 01:07, October 31, 2013 (UTC)